As all swimming pool owners know, debris of various sizes can be a nuisance. Debris such as dirt, silt, leaves, and the like can be unsightly as well as unhealthy if not removed from the swimming pool.
Heretofore, most debris is removed using a pool vacuum system which includes a large motor, located either on the pool deck or in a central area, attached to a suction head by a long handle. The handle is manipulated to move the suction head about the pool. Otherwise, debris is generally removed by the pool filter system. While these devices and systems work well, they can be cumbersome and/or slow. Skimmers can also be used, but they may not be fast enough.
The drawbacks of these devices and systems are especially apparent if a quick "touch-up" type cleaning is all that is desired. That is, small debris is to be quickly removed in order to touch up the appearance of the pool for a party or the like. Such a touch up cleaning is in lieu of a full vacuuming of the pool. The cumbersome and slow nature of the known devices are especially problematic in such a touch up situation.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that is easy and quick to use for light cleaning of a swimming pool to remove small debris.
However, the device must be stable enough so it can be easily and surely manipulated. Therefore, there is a need for a device that is easy to use but is also stable when used.